Election Time
by Never had Writers Block
Summary: School Council elections are coming and two very unlikely candidates stand. T for some language
1. Elections

**Election Time**

Alex and Max stand in the student election. However what will happen and how far will they go for votes, of course it isn't major, or what has changed.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Election Time**

"Hello Buckaroo!" Alex heard the voice as if it was a bee that stung her, she hated the old goof and wished he wouldn't talk in such a stupid accent, "Student Elections are coming up and either you must get into a party and stand or you will have to not take politics and take Home Economics instead of it, and we all know you hate cooking."

"Yeah well I am not a big fan of either," before letting out a cute laugh and putting, which was more like slapping, her hand on his shoulder before realizing it wasn't funny, "oh... OK I will stand, but what do you mean by parties, cause if you mean a party I am so there... nope... OK. What parties are there."

"The Republican, Democratic or the Creative Party. Sad day when we allowed the Creative Party to stand in an election, what a sad name." He said while walking off.

"Hey Harper," Alex said as she turned a corner and spotted her friend who could stand out everywhere, "Guess what I have to do, stand in the election."

"Why?" Harper inquisitively asked knowing it was not to her friends taste to do anything "uncool", notably most of these she thought was "cool".

"Because otherwise I have to cook, and the closest I have come to creating something was ready made, and that even burned," she said with a puff at the end which always came after something she felt was obvious.

"So who you standing for. I would suggest the Creative Party for I have a load of people I know there, you know Nelly is the Treasurer of the Party and she is running the elections for the party leader, they got about 12 people on the council out of the 42 last time, every year has about 11 candidates, although the 7th only 9 candidates. I think your brother is running..."

"Justin is running! For who" Alex exclaimed thinking that he would be a great asset for helping her.

"No... Max, he is running for the Republicans, he is their leader, he will be President if they win."

"I didn't know Max was running, I thought he wouldn't be interested in politics... hmm"

It was two hours until the bell ran for first break, Harper had told her there was going to be a meeting for the party on the candiates for the Creative Party in the 10th grade. It was a long classroom with about 30 desks, as she entered already 14 desks were taken, and Harper had told her if she didn't get it it would be a travesty as she would have no hope.

Nelly walked up to the desk and in her chirpy voice she began, "OK, so we have the elections and we need to fill out all these seats. So as you all know the students in the year are bounded into 11 groups, this is quite a weird way, but... we will work around it. Each group has 44 people in each, although as we know the eighth grade has 50 in each and then one with 44, which is also weird... Anyway we need to pick our candidates and to do that we have our team, and here they are." Then eleven people walked in and walked to the back, "now everyone has there little card, right"

Everyone nodded but Alex said no, up ion front of everyone.

"OK Alex go and write down why you should be on the council," and Nelly gave her a piece of paper and a pen and let Alex go into a different room and write it.

"I should be put on it because..." Alex stopped, she didn't know what to right, she knew why she would get elected, but she didn't know if she should write it down. Ten minutes later and she entered the room, all the candidates were being spoken to in other rooms and so Nelly, of course, led her to her history room where two guys were sitting.

"So, you have said here you would be a great representative because people would vote for you, why?" Alex was nervous and didn't know what to say, she knew what to say, but how to say it.

I am popular, people would vote for me because of it, they would see my name and would put a tick, or a cross."

"Don't you think people will think that we are bias if we put you through, because you are friends with Harper, who was our leader a few months ago?"

"No, they will not look over it, why would hey know I was her friend." Suddenly the bell rang, however they assured her she would be fine here, however Alex never needs much assuring.

After half an hour it was over, question after question.

"OK, so we have made the decision," There was a woo from the audience, then Nelly read the candidates out," Our first... Joseph Thompson. David McKenzie, Alex Russo," she was elated, she actually had found it fun. The rest of the next period, and the one after that, the reps discussed how to gain votes, a1fterwards she was stopped by one of the guys who had interviewed her, he came running down the corridor and left the building with her.

"You said all the guys like you, so I thought of a way we could rake in the votes, you as our leader." Alex stopped and looked at him, with his glassy blue eyes, "We would get a lot of votes with you as our leader, people will vote for you, and to do that they have to vote for the party. I would like to put you forward."

"OK, that would be cool" she said as her response.

"If you do you will get the rest of the day off talking to the press and waiting for anyone else to come forward, it will be only you at the moment."


	2. The Conference

Ok, co I am just going to keep it with the election developing and whatnot, not the original plan, PM me if you want to here it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Conference**

"Alex!" Max screamed before charging at his selfish sister quickly, knowing what was happening, Alex ran round the sofa away from Alex and tried to calm him down.

"Max, ok I don't want to be in it, but I have to…"

"You don't have to be the leader of my main contenders, I wanted this," he gave up and slumped on the couch, "All I wanted to do is get known in the school for being adequate at something, and I swear if I lose because of you I will be mad… I am already stressed because of the conference for the party coming up, and I have been trying to get it going and we needed me so it tells you something of them if they need a 13 year old as leader, it was difficult to get this far and I only just!"

He was furious but he decided to give up and picked up his bag, it was 4 P.M and his conference started at 5:30, it was his first party conference and they had been planning it for the last three weeks, after the leadership election. He had been trying to make it more fun and lively so he had been getting new things, less political things, but it should have been better.

"Hello, Mr. Leader." The hurried voice came from his top advisor, Tom. He had made him it because he was really keen on the party and wanted to be in the council.

Max was in a long hall, 300 seats were placed in front of the stage, they had already sold over 250 places and the rest were taken by the members. He had spared no expense; the curtains were red with an elephant on it, there were massive pillars which were decorated with red tinsel and even the seats were dressed in the party colours. The seats were arranged round tables, and a long aisle was in the centre, this would be where it all started, where they would begin.

Max looked over at the stage curtains, like the ones round the hall it was red, but it didn't have the elephant. There were the dancers at the back, going through the routine. They were going to be break dancing up and down the aisles as flag bearers handed out the leaflets. Then he would be walking up the aisle with two flag bearers, one, the front one, was with the Republican flag, the other the American.

On the stage were two podiums, behind them there was about ten seats, these were to be the cabinet of the party, and hopefully the school if he got elected. Behind the curtains was band equipment and another 60 seats for the members of the party, they were going to be behind the band and would also be questioners for the party, another idea Max came up. They would be taking questions from people in the audience so that he would be able to hear them easily as they would have a microphone.

He went over to the table where all his advisors were sitting. They then greeted him and went over the plan with him.

By the end of this meeting it was 30 minutes before the conference would start and already about twenty people were waiting to come in. As they were admitted Max was at the back. He knew anything went wrong the two newspapers would have a field day, there were ten reps from both of them and they were buzzing to take notes on everything.

20 minutes left, Max had one thought going through his mind, his sister. She had betrayed him, and she was going to be mentioned in it, because of her press conference, she would possibly be able to ruin him, and with both newspapers publishing tomorrow and after a day of two siblings making important conferences today then they would be able to wreck them and call it "Sibling Firing".

People were now being let in, with another 20 minutes before the conference started and people were now being let in, 90 people so far were outside and with a pouring of people coming in from only two entrances Max was worried the tables and chairs would be ruined, however when the hustle and bustling subsided Max saw everything intact.

Ten minutes passed and Max was nervous beyond belief. There were only a few seats here and there that weren't filled, and behind the curtains it was filled, there were still about 100 people in the hall waiting to be let in, and unfortunately there wasn't enough space. Max couldn't see a way to get all of them in and decided to get people who had tickets to be let in and everyone else had to just watch it on the screens.

"Showtime." Max said to himself, the music that came from behind the curtains started and the break-dancers came on. The two people with the republican flag came on and went straight to the stage then to the sides and leaflets were handed out. The curtains opened and cheering went crazy as Justin's band appeared, they were now called "StRiKe", which came from a combination of their surnames.

As the dancers cleared Max started to walk up the aisle, people started to stand for him, cheering. He waved to the crowd as he stepped up the steps. After the band finished the curtains closed and the band cleared off quickly to backstage as the curtains reopened to show 60 people waiting eagerly. Max was at the left podium, with his vice, Sam Johnson, on the right.

Never of them liked each other, however so that Max could make him a less-of-an-opponent he made him his vice.

"Welcome students." Max said, "We have just seen more rights go to the council, what was run by the principal is now run by us, we need a strong party with a stronger leader to actually push us further. We need a better party. Why should we be run by a party that doesn't care for the academics or a party that would ban the creative subjects, we need a middle way, we need this and we will have it with the republicans.

"I am going to be taking questions early before we get to the major, these will be on our new leadership. Yes…" he said asking a girl in a pink tank top in the front row.

"Is your sister against you or re you regretting joining the party and do not want to represent us anymore?"

"Well, this is the party I am meant to be with, and my sister isn't against me, she is trying to get into the council so she can help her party, I also do not think I should be asked personal questions like that for it does have no relation to me when it comes to politics."

"Your sister is very, how do I out it, plays with more than one, are you finding this OK?"

"As I said I do not think there is any similarity between us and I find it quite insulting to suggest that so I think you should try to refrain from that subject as I do not agree with you."

The conference went on without a hitch after those two questions.

"Max read the title," Alex rushed as she came up to him in the hall, "The Slut and the Pup."

* * *

Ooh what was the newspaper saying, yeah they are cruel aren't they ahh

Please review or I will not be inclined to carry on, joke, but can you review.

What happens next…?

"Puppy Max Russo is opposite to his sister and apparently is nothing alike, after question calls her a slag. Is the council doomed?

"Oh God… Shit."


End file.
